Un mariage plutôt animé
by Judya
Summary: Et si Lilith et Samaël se mariaient, comment seraient les Cavaliers? Et les invités?


[Pour commencer, je tiens à signaler que je respecte pas certaines choses du jeu, je l'avoue. J'ai pensé qu'un mariage entre Samaël et Lilith pouvait être marrant, surtout si on mettait des personnages anciennement mort pour une certaine cause. Par contre, je tiens à m'expliquer pour deux choses : Death est réellement le seul à savoir que Lilith est leur mère ( cf : Darksiders, la Caveau des Abominations) et qu'il y a une petite référence à une autre fic que j'ai faite. En espérant qu'elle vous plaira.]

_La journée promettait d'être longue, très longue. Rester des heures sans bouger était une rude épreuve pour les Cavaliers, en particulier pour Strife. Ce dernier s'amusait même à jouer avec les tissus de ses vêtements, sentant qu'il allait craquer. Mais que se passait-il? allez-vous me demander. Et bien, disons qu'ils ont été invités à un mariage entre Samaël et Lilith. Bien sûr, vu que Death était le seul à être au courant que la Démone était celle qui avait mis au monde les Nephilims, l'ainé était donc le seul à rager dans son coin. D'ailleurs, on lui avait même fait une crasse : on avait désigné sa petite soeur Fury pour être le témoin de la succube qui se faisait un plaisir de le voir rager en s'amusant avec sa fille. Bien sûr, elle s'était absentée dans le but de se préparer avec sa fille. War, lui, était aussi en rogne... mais à sa manière. On l'avait désigné comme témoin et devinez de qui? Du marié qui s'était fait un malin plaisir de demander au Conseil Ardent de donner un congé pour le Cavalier Rouge afin qu'il puisse assister à son mariage en tant que témoin. Et après avoir entendu l'acceptation des totems, il a fallu que War se fasse trainer par les Cauchemars ailés et les Champions Démoniaque jusqu'au lieu du mariage : la Terre. _

_Strife, assis, commençait à craquer. Il jeta un regard sur les invités. Il y avait des Démons en tout genre, tous aussi cauchemardesques les uns que les autres. Les seuls, ou du moins les seules, qu'il pouvait se voir n'étaient autres que les Furies, et autres demoiselles dont les courbes étaient mis en valeur par leurs robes blanches. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça comme invités. Des Fondateurs, des Humains... et même étonnement des Anges. Lilith avait pensé que ça aurait été bien si le mariage était fait de façon humaine, mais aussi en mélangeant toutes les races. Azraël était donc présent avec Uriel. Cette dernière était très mal à l'aise dans sa grande robe blanche qui trainait jusqu'au sol. Son supérieur, rien que pour la taquiner un peu, lui avait demandé de se coiffer correctement et de rajouter une touche de féminité. Et comme un Ange est à cheval sur ses principes, elle du obéir. Elle avait dû donc se brosser un peu mieux les cheveux et y mettre un ruban rose de façon à ce que cela lui fasse une sorte de serre-tête. D'autres rubans de la même couleurs ornaient sa robe. Si elle se trouvait ridicule, elle se disait qu'elle avait l'air mieux que les autres Démons, tous habillés en costumes trois pièces. _

**"Ha ne t'inquiète pas Uriel, **_lui dit une voix familière._** Un jour ce sera aussi ton tour."**

_Curieuse de connaître son interlocuteur, la femme se tourna avant de voir que c'était... Bonté divine! Abaddon? Pourquoi était-il ici? Et surtout, pourquoi était-il en vie? Elle se tourna donc vers Azraël avec un air interrogateur._

**"Malheureusement, Lilith et Samaël voulait apparement inviter toutes leurs "bonnes vieilles connaissances"**_expliqua l'Ange qui fixait Straga au loin._**"Du coup, ils sont revenus à la vie pour une journée entière. Après, ne t'inquiète pas. Ils repartiront dans l'Au-dela."**

_Il sursauta lorsqu'il vit son plus terrible ennemi lui faire un signe de la main. Oh qu'il n'essayait pas de sympathiser avec l'Ange, sion ce dernier était sûr et certain qu'il l'annéantirait. Azraël fit donc mine de ne pas avoir vu et regarda au loin War se disputer avec un Guetteur... ou du moins, LE Guetteur qui l'avait manipulé quelques décennies plus tôt._

**"Non! Tu sais pas conduire une voiture de mariés humain!" **_criait le Guetteur en question._

**-Oui mais moi, au moins, je peux appuyer sur les pédales! **_répliqua le Cavalier Rouge qui venait tout juste de remarquer que le cadet de ses soucis n'avait aucun système de locomotion._

**-Comment? Tu te moques de moi?**

**-Non, pas du tout. Juste que je ne voudrai pas que tu sois un chauffeur de bus ou de taxi. Guetteur au volant, mort au tournant. **_Death ne pu s'empêcher de se tourner vers eux, se sentant concerné. _**Encore faut-il que tu puisses appuyer sur l'accélérateur!**

_S'en vint une des disputes entre les deux interlocuteurs et ce fut le Cavalier Pâle qui du les calmer. Strife regarda une Humaine. Elle n'avait pas l'air de bien aller. Vous allez me dire : elle devait mesure un mètre soixante-sept alors que le reste des invités dépassait les trois mètres. Il laissa échapper un soupire avant de s'approcher d'elle. Il cru qu'elle allait mourir d'un arrêt cardiaque lorsqu'il la salua d'une révérence._

**"Jo... Joli costume..." **_s'efforça de dire la gente demoiselle._

**-Merci. Il faut dire aussi qu'on avait pas le choix. Le Conseil nous a formellement interdit de venir en armure. Même nos chevaux ont du être... décorés.**

_Si lui et ses frères portaient des costards cravates et que Fury avait une élégante robe, leurs destriers avaient l'impression de ressembler à des clowns. Lorsque l'Humaine tourna son regard pour voir les équidés, elle ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Pour les étalons, les Cavaliers n'avaient pas hésités à leur mettre un chapeau haut de forme avec des rubans vert, rouge, ou alors blanc. Ils avaient aussi une sorte de noeud papillons à la même couleur que leur ruban. La jument de Fury, elle, avait des rubans de partout. Il n'y avait rien à dire là-dessus: le Cavalier Noir s'était amusée avec son destrier._

_Strife allait parler encore avec l'Humaine lorsqu'il vit le Corbin arriver. Il était très pâle : peut-être était-il mal à l'aise. Il demanda alors à tout le monde de s'assoir et de se préparer au mariage. Les invités n'ont pas eu le choix d'obéir. Le marié s'installa devant le "prêtre" et son témoin à côté de lui. De derrière, et sous une musique de mariage chantée par des corbeaux dont Dust était apparement le maëstro, une femme arriva, suivie par d'autres. Death fit de grands yeux. Jamais il avait vu sa mère aussi... aussi... habillée! En effet, Lilith étant toute de blanc vêtue -ce qui le faisait rire intérieurement car elle n'était plus vierge depuis très longtemps, la preuve étant ses frères et lui- portait une robe qui couvrait ses bras et qui cachait ses jambes. Elle avait de longues traines que deux petites démones -des enfants Furies sans aucun doute- portaient. Azraël sursauta en les voyant, reconnaissant deux enfants qu'il avait du surveiller pendant son emprisonnement dans la tour de Straga. Si la Succube jouait la pudique, elle avait néanmoins oublié de cacher sa poitrine avec un bon décolleté qui était assez plongeant. Cependant, elle avait fait un énorme bond vers la pudeur. _

_Elle tenait le bras à Fury qui l'emmena alors jusqu'aux côtés de son mari. Si Lilith était magnifique, les autres invités ne purent s'empêcher tout de même de mater sa fille dont les courbes étaient mises en valeurs par la robe noire longue et élégante qu'elle portait. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours trois frères qui regardaient d'un mauvais oeil les mateurs. Si ils tentaient quoique ce soit, Death, War et Strife étaient prêt à les cueillir comme des fraises. Démon, Ange, Fondateur... la race ne comptait pas quand il s'agissait de la sécurité de leur soeur. _

**"Mes chers enfants..."**

**-C'est notre père? A tous? **_demanda doucement Strife à l'Humaine rousse qui ne répondit pas._

**-Nous sommes ici pour réunir deux personnes qui ont décider de s'unir pour le meilleur et pour le pire. **

_Le discours ennuyeux passa, endormant au passage le Cavalier Blanc. Les Anges avaient tout écoutés, les Humains à moitié, et les Démons... avaient pratiquement tous suivis la même voie que Strife : le sommeil. Certains étaient même tenus en éveil, à cause des Fondateurs qui les pinçaient. Et quand un type ou une femme aussi musclé(e) vous pinçe, vous avez l'impression que votre jambe explose. Enfin, en vint le plus important._

**"...Samaël, désirez-vous prendre pour épouse Lilith, pour le meilleur et pour le pire?"**

**-Je la veux.**_ répondit le désigné avec un air amoureux. War s'empêchait de rire. _

**-Et vous Lilith? Voulez-vous prendre pour époux Samaël? **

**-Oui, je le veux.**

**-Je vous déclare donc mari et femme, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare.**

_Etrangement, le premier réflexe de tout le monde fut de se tourner en direction de Death. Ce dernier se sentant trop observé, regarda Dust qui s'amusait au dessus des mariés et pria pour que le volatile ait une envie pressante rien que pour s'amuser. Puis c'est bon hein! C'est pas qu'il est le fils ai... le nouveau fils ainé et qu'il était la Mort que forcément, il allait séparer sa mère de son mari. Quoique si il parlait du lien de parenté qu'il y avait entre Lilith et les Cavaliers à War, ça serait sans doute ce dernier qui tenterait de faire quelque chose. Au bout de quelques secondes, Samaël et Lilith se passèrent les alliances, quoique cette dernière eu besoin d'aide._

**"Nan mais ils ont pris la roue d'un tracteur pour son alliance ou quoi?"**_commenta Strife qui venait tout juste de se réveiller. _

_En effet, à cause de sa très grande taille, Lilith a du demander aux Fondateurs de faire une alliance pour son époux. Puis, ils signèrent un papier avant de s'embrasser. Ce qui fut plutôt comique. War et Fury s'adressaient un sourire en coin, Strife était mort de rire et Death essayait de garder son sérieux comme de nombreux invités : Samaël très grand soulevait son épouse pour l'embrasser. Lorsqu'il la reposa à terre, Lilith prit son bouquet de fleurs et le jeta derrière elle pour désigner la future mariée. Manque de pot, il se posa sur les jambes de..._

**"Héhé, vous avez déjà la robe de marié."**

_La taquinerie d'Uriel ne l'ayant pas plu, Azraël prit en vitesse le bouquet sur ses jambes avant des les poser sur celle de sa voisine Ange qui fit de grands yeux. Alors qu'elle allait rouspéter et y jeter autre part, tout le monde se tourna vers elle en affichant un grand sourire. En particulier Death, Strife et Fury. Ils savaient quel coup lui faire. Les mariés sortirent du lieu en premier pur pouvoir retourner chez eux pour se préparer avant le banquet. Et alors que l'Ange sortait, elle fut imméditament agressée par trois Cavaliers._

**"Elle a le bouquet! AVEC WAR! AVEC WAR! AVEC WAR!"**_ criaient-ils bien fort pour que leur frère entende et se mette à rager tout seul._

**-Ça ne va pas?! Je ne vais pas me marier! J'ai mieux à faire! **_se défendit Uriel._

**-Allez, tu peux tout me dire, entre femmes... **_Lui répondit Fury qui n'était pas prête à lâcher l'Ange._

_Heureusement pour cette dernière, War s'approchait d'eux pour sans doute la défendre... ou du moins leur dire de se taire. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire mot, le Guetteur débarqua._

**"Attention! Voilà le brave Cavalier qui vient sauver sa douce."**

_War jeta un regard noir à la créature, entendant les fous rire de ses frères. Uriel, rouge, ne tarda pas à lui jeter une claque à la figure, ramenant ainsi le Cavalier qui rêvait d'étriper le Guetteur à la réalité._

**"Et voilà! Tu attires des problèmes! Et quand on en a déjà et que tu viens riposter, tu les empires encore plus! Comme d'habitude!"**

**-Mais pourquoi tu m'agresses Candy?**

**-Candy?! Moi Candy?! Tu te moquerais pas de ma tenue par hasard?**

**-Non, de toi uniquement.**

**-Mais c'est qu'il me fait rire l'ahuri qui ressemble à une femme qui a fait du bulding-bulding avec ses cheveux tressés!**

_Une dispute venait tout juste d'éclater entre l'Ange et le Nephilim qui avaient oubliés tout le petit monde autour d'eux. Les trois autres Cavaliers et le Guetteur se décidèrent alors à décamper avant de se recevoir des coups si jamais ça partait en cacahuète, laissant seuls les deux guerriers seuls à seuls qui s'insultaient et s'envoyaient des injures à la face. Ils jetèrent tout de même un dernier coup d'oeil au duo, avant que Strife ne sourit. Et si Uriel devenait réellement sa belle-soeur? Ça serait marrant... Et pour ça, War avait besoin d'un coup de pouce, non? _

[Et oui, j'ai déjà prévu une autre fanfic! :) J'espère déjà que vous avez aimé celle-la^^. ]


End file.
